kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Baio Nishizawa
| voiced by = , , , | wordplay = | alias = | age = | gender = Male | species = Pekopnian | born = | occupation = Head, Nishizawa Corporation }} is the husband of Oka Nishizawa and the father of Momoka Nishizawa. He is the head of the Nishizawa Corporation in the series Keroro Gunso. Character Baio is Momoka's father and lavishes on his daughter as much as he can, though he will not give in to her in an argument. Baio is also head of his own private security force, both assigned to him and Momoka, though his seem to be the superior of the two. Despite being rich enough to not need to, Baio is an extremely strong martial artist, having defeated both Paul and Oka in tournaments before they would become part of his life (Paul as his family's butler and Oka as his wife). Height: 175 cm Weight: 68 kg Personality Baio is a very strong tactical leader, said to be absolutely ruthless and cold-hearted. Unlike the rest of his family, Baio does not have a split personality (though one time Momoka actually got his by accident in an experimental accident as a third personality for a short time.) Relationships Momoka Nishizawa Baio Nizhizawa's only daughter and heir to the Nishizawa Corporation. He loves Momoka very much, as evident by when she was younger. He appeared to be their more for her when she was younger, as opposed to Oka, and even now he still wishes for her to be with him. Even sending his elite guards just to have Momoka come with him to Scotland. Oka Nishizawa Baio's wife. When they were younger Oka had thought of Baio negatively, thinking he would be defeated just like the rest of the men who fought for her hand. However, in a surprising turn of events Baio chained Oka's hands together and they then married. They later gave birth to a little girl and when Momoka was younger they stayed with her and were pleased to see that she loved both fighting and being lady-like. Paul Moriyama Paul and Baio were once rivals, fighting to see who would be the best. Paul had lost and later became his familiy's butler and Momoka's main bodyguard. Fuyuki Hinata While Baio sees Fuyuki neither as a rival or a friend, he has apparently accepted him for a candidate of Momoka's love. Tamama While they have yet to interact directly, Baio knows of Tamama's presence and he has accepted him as a guard to Momoka. Etymology Baio literally means "plum male", while Nishizawa means "west valley", making his whole name mean "Plum Male of the West Valley". Gallery Baoi Nishizawa in the shadows.png Duh duh.png Baio is estatic though!.png Momoka, Oka, and Baio Nishizawa all together as a family.png My daughter is.png Nishizawa-family.jpg Baio Nishizawa with an awesome white scarf.png Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Baio on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Bandicam 2014-11-28 12-47-11-655.jpg|Baio as drawn by Paul. Oka and her vision of her husband.png Baio when he was younger.png Keroro Grand Pix Finish Screen.png|Baio in the background of Keroro Gunso: Showdown! Gekisō Keronprix Big Plan de arimasu!. Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Oka ear cleaning.png 20190527113044.png Category:Characters Category:Nishizawa corperation Category:Anime series Category:Parent Category:Nishizawas Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Momoka Category:Minor Characters